Heroes Collide II: The Dark Occult
by mah29732
Summary: The Syndicate and their allies have been teleported to what seems like another universe run by an even bigger villain known as Ganondorf to order his ultimate resurrection...
1. Smaller Villains Against a Bigger One

Heroes Collide II: The Dark Occult

Chapter 1: Smaller Villains Against a Bigger One

It had only been a few minutes within the strange vortex that Mawgu had teleported the Syndicate along with Dr. Animo and Vilgax to and immediately they were being surrounded by strange dark shadowy beings with strange masks.

"W-w-where the heck are we?" asked Crocker, "This is creeping me out."

"I hate to agree" replied Plankton, "but this is way up the anti even for someone of my stature."

"Well it doesn't matter" said Vilgax as he took out a weapon, "these strange creatures or whatever they are, are going down for good."

"It wouldn't be a wise decision" bellowed a loud voice to Vilgax.

"Who the heck just said that?" asked Vilgax as he began to look around.

"I'm not getting anything from here" added Vlad as he split himself into three separate clones then Vlad's ghost sense picked up.

"Look above" bellowed the loud voice.

As the group of villains gazed above, they notice a spirit of a strange man floating about.

"Welcome to my domain" bellowed the strange spirit.

"Just who the heck do you think you are trying to manipulate my powers into bringing me here!" cried Mawgu as he began to approach the spirit.

"Silence!" shouted the strange spirit to Mawgu, "I brought you here for one reason to aid me in my resurrection as Ganondorf soon to be ruler of not just all of Hyrule, but also the ruler of your universes as well."

"Just how are we going to be able to do just that?" asked Dr. Animo.

"I'm going to have some of you form the Occult, which would be a front group for your Syndicate" replied Ganondorf, "you are to recruit proxies that would be able to find magical items to resurrect myself. Once that is done, I can also assure you that I'll also help you in aiding the destruction of your nemeses. So what do you people say?"

"Well, what else do we have to lose" replied Dr. Animo, "we have already been beaten once."

"Sure, sure, we'll give it a shot" added Crocker.

"Excellent" said Ganondorf as he gave an evil smirk and began to make an evil laugh.

A few months later after the Jimmy had finally place everybody back into their own universes; he was receiving a strange report of what looked like to be Beautify Gorgeous up to her old tricks, this time at the museum to which Jimmy quickly called his friends to this attention.

"Alright Neutron, is there a reason why you called us up so late at night?" asked Cindy as she finally came over with Libby.

"I got information that Beautiful Gorgeous is up to her old tricks" replied Jimmy.

"Just what the heck is she doing?" asked Libby.

"Well" replied Jimmy, "I have been noticing that several important items that have been rumored to be quite powerful in the known magical realm."

"So what would she want with that?" asked Cindy.

"I'm not sure" replied Jimmy as he got the N-Men powers ready for his friends, "but whatever it is, it's quite bad."

As Jimmy's friends took their N-Men powers, they finally arrived on the scene where Beautiful Gorgeous was stealing some sort of amulet from its case.

"Looks like old dad is going to be plenty proud of me" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she gave an evil smile then she notice in the reflection of the amulet Jimmy and his friends right behind her, "you kids have a bad habit of sneaking up on someone like me."

"Alright Gorgeous just who the heck are you working for? You usually build some sort of super weapon or come up with some sort of scheme with your father Professor Calamitous" said Jimmy.

"I'm working for new people now known as the Occult" said Beautiful Gorgeous, "and they also say that when I along with other members of the group steal enough of these sort of magical items like this amulet here, we'll eventually get our just rewards."

"Well it doesn't matter who those people are" said Jimmy, "N-Men, get here!"

As Beautiful Gorgeous got into her fighting stance, Sheen raced toward her at a fast pace. Doing the usual such as circling around her, over and over attempting to get her to become quite dizzy, Gorgeous instead did one martial art move which knocked Sheen off balance, sending him flying right into an expensive vase destroying it. Carl then used his power and attempting to push Gorgeous to the wall by his shockwave, but she managed to maintain her balance, this gave Cindy a good opportunity to race right toward her and give her a good punch to which Gorgeous attempted to block her punches, but Cindy gave a good punch sending Gorgeous crashing against a statue knocking it down. Libby then attempted to restrain Gorgeous, but she managed to leap and kicked Libby right toward the wall giving her the right amount of time to escape from the scene. While Jimmy and his friends were trying to reassess what was went on, Jimmy's universal friends such as Danny Phantom to the Tennysons, Timmy Turner and even Spongebob were having troubles of their own. The scene then switches to Danny chasing down Skulcker who had just broken into a museum.

"Come on Skulcker" said Danny as he was chasing the ghostly bounty hunter down, "you haven't called me wilt yet, what's up with you?"

Then Skulcker grabs Danny's neck.

"The only reason why I am not calling you that is that I have a different target other than you" said Skulcker.

"Hey, put him down" said a voice behind Skulcker.

Skulcker responds by firing a blast of energy from behind which reveals Danielle in her ghost mode dodging the attack.

"You dare sneak up on Skulcker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?!" shouted Skulcker to Danielle.

"Uh, hello" said Danielle, "you were trying to hurt my cousin."

"Cousin?" asked Skulcker in such astonishment, "I had no such idea you two were related well then that makes you also a special target."

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" asked Danny as he came toward Skulcker giving him a good punch sending him crashing against a case which displayed an amulet.

"Ah, this is just what I need" laughed Skulcker then he turns on his jetpack, "see you later wilts!"

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Danielle.

Suddenly the communicators that Jimmy had given Danny and Danielle before they left for their universes rang.

"What's up?" asked Danny as he picked up his communicator.

"I think there's something quite wrong right here" said Jimmy, "we seem to have a new threat and a new group known as the Occult. We just found out in our universe that Beautiful Gorgeous is working for this Occult group for mostly money."

"I don't know what the heck that group is" said Danny, "but I'm pretty sure Skulcker is quite involved with it as well."

"I think we should get everybody back to my lab ASAP" said Jimmy, "let's hope our friends are not running into trouble as well."

But of course Jimmy couldn't have spoken too soon, just at the very moment, the Tennysons in their universe were chasing down Charmcaster and Hex. Strange as it may have seem, Charmcaster and Hex had reconcile their old differences and other conflicts and Hex had a strange book in his hand along with Chamrcaster holding some sort of amulet.

"We're almost there" said Grandpa Max who was at the wheel of the trailer that was chasing down Charmcaster and Hex.

"Just what do you think those two might be up to?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know" replied Grandpa Max, "but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I just hope nothing weird happens on the way" said Ben.

"Somehow that has a high chance of happening" said Gwen.


	2. A New Threat

Chapter 2: A New Threat

As the trailer to which Grandpa Max was driving was catching up on, Ben decided it was time to change his Omnitrix to Diamondhead and leaped onto the trailer. Ben then used Diamondhead's powers and began to shoot various shards of diamonds against Charmcaster and Hex as they were using their magical powers to hover out of the area.

"Deal with them niece" said Hex as he turned to her.

"Fine" replied Charmcaster.

Charmcaster then used her magic weapons against the Tennysons who were closing in on them. The exploding magical bombs nearly drove the trailer out of control as Grandpa Max attempted to regain control.

"I'll handle them" said Ben to Grandpa Max as he leaned down to the window.

"Fine by me" said Grandpa Max who was trying to maintain control of the wheel.

Ben then leaps down from the trailer and gives chase to Charmcaster and Hex who were attempting to run what seemed like some old ruins of some sort.

"I thought you were going to get rid of them?" asked Hex as he was running alongside with Charmcaster.

"What do you think I am doing?" replied Charmcaster as she uses more of her magical bombs and provides a smoke cover for her and her uncle to escape.

"Where the heck did they go?" asked Ben as the dust began to clear up.

But before Ben could do anything else, the trailer which Grandpa Max was trying to gain under control was coming right toward him. Ben then used Diamondhead's powers and stopped the trailer right before he or the trailer could hit the nearby ruins.

"So are you okay?" asked Ben as Grandpa Max and Gwen both got out of the trailer.

"Yea, pretty much" replied Grandpa Max.

"But those two still got away, now why on Earth would someone like Hex or Charmcaster just run from a fight like that?" added Gwen, "It's just not like them."

Suddenly the communicator to which Jimmy Neutron had given the Tennysons began to rang.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Grandpa Max as he turned on the communicator.

"Max Tennyson, I'm glad I found you" said Jimmy on the other line, "we seem to have a new threat which Beautiful Gorgeous we fought belongs to the Occult."

"Do you think Hex and Charmcaster are linked to this Occult group?" asked Ben as his Omnitrix changed himself back into his human self.

"Not sure" said Jimmy then a portal opened up right in front of the Tennysons, "I have opened a portal back to my lab. Everybody else has already arrived."

As the portal opened right in front of the Tennysons, Grandpa Max drove the trailer right into the portal with Ben and Gwen in it and finally arrived greeting the rest of the team.

"Glad you Tennysons could make it" said Jimmy as Grandpa Max parked the trailer right in the lab and stepped out.

"So what's this Occult I am hearing about?" asked Grandpa Max.

"We probably think it may have to do with these stolen amulets" replied Jimmy, "we it turns out Beautiful Gorgeous was after one of them in my universe and Skulcker was after one in Danny's."

"And Skulcker didn't even stay and fight like he usually does" added Danny.

"We need to know the location of where this Occult or sympathizers of this Occult might strike next" said Jimmy then he turns to Spongebob and Timmy, "do you know any special magical items in your universes?"

"Well, there's that special, special, special amulet King Neptune keeps" replied Spongebob.

"Then I think that's where the Occult is going to target next" said Jimmy as he began setting coordinates to Spongebob's universe, "we have to get to King Neptune and warn him about it."

"Uh, Jimmy before we go, can you do something with my Omnitrix?" asked Ben as he showed it to Jimmy, "I sort of managed to gain control of all the aliens in it one time when I was fighting Vilgax once, maybe if you can do it again for me?"

"Certainly" replied Jimmy as he began modifying the Omnitrix.

After that was finished, Jimmy and the others went through the dimensional portal and went right toward King Neptune's thrown room.

"How dare you people barge into my thrown room like this!" shouted King Neptune as he slammed his fist on his chair.

"But King Neptune sir" said Spongebob, "we're just trying to warn you about this Occult that wants to steal your amulet."

"You mean this?" asked King Neptune as he showed it to everybody in his hand, "This is one of my most prized possessions. Maybe you could give me some proof that this Occult group is after it."

Suddenly the large door to the thrown room was immediately destroyed and there stood Man-Ray who quickly knocked out the two guards.

"Alright King Neptune as he readied a large weapon with himself, "hand over that amulet of yours or else!"

"Ha, you would have to get through us first" said Spongebob as he leaped right in front of Jimmy.

"I would like to see you people just try that" said Man-Ray as Skulcker appeared right in front of him, "looks like I made a new friend that equally hates you people as much I do."

Skulcker then readied his rockets and began to fire at Jimmy and everybody else. Ben quickly changed himself into XLR8 and began to dodge the rockets that were coming toward him along with getting everybody else out of the way. This then gave Man-Ray the right opportunity in the chaos to manage to take the amulet right from King Neptune's hand.

"This is finally mine!" laughed Man-Ray as he held the amulet in his hand laughing.

"I don't think so" said Ben as he changed himself into Cannon Bolt and rolled right toward Man-Ray.

"Do something you loath" said Man-Ray to Skulcker.

"Don't rush Skulcker" said Skulcker as he readied a large laser gun and fired right at Ben who was still Cannon Bolt, sending Ben right toward everybody else as they were trying to recover from the chaos Skulcker had created.

"I got this one!" cried Danny as he went right in front of Ben and attempted to halt the large bowling ball-like alien from crashing into everybody else.

"Well, this was much easier than I ever expected" said Man-Ray to Skulcker, "let's get the heck out of here."

Suddenly a portal from nowhere opened and Man-Ray along with Skulcker entered it and exited the other side where they greeted Hex and Charmcaster, along with Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Do you have King Neptune's amulet?" asked Hex to Man-Ray.

"Yea, yea" replied Man-Ray as he handed it over to Hex, "here it is. So when do we three get paid?"

"I just need one more stop" replied Hex, "and that is to gain enough power source from this Fairy World I have been hearing about so much."

"And how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"By absorbing much of the energy in this amulet I have right here with me" said Hex, "this should be just enough to also get our friends from the Syndicate out of the predicament they are in."

Back at King Neptune's place, Danny had managed to halt Ben who was Cannon Bolt from crashing right into everybody.

"Just great" said Cindy, "another failure by Ben Tennyson who just had to give the villain the weapon to take us all out."

"Hey, it's not my fault" complained Ben.

"Look, I don't care whose fault it is!" bellowed King Neptune as he roared at everybody, "All I want is my most prized possession back in my hands."

"What's so special about some piece of junk?" asked Sheen.

"Care to say that in my face again?" asked King Neptune as he lowered himself down to Sheen.

"Uh, you could use a breath mint" replied Sheen who was fanning his hand.

"Just what was that amulet of yours for anyway?" asked Jimmy.

"That was a powerful magical amulet given to my father and crafted from a very powerful wizard" replied King Neptune, "it is said the amulet in question can bind the very universe around it. I always thought it was some superstitions of some sort. But now that I hear a dark Occult group has acquired it, I fear that something bad could indeed happen. The amulet along with other amulets like it can be powered by some of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"I think I know where this Occult could head next" said Timmy, "I don't think we have any time to waste."


	3. Who's the Leader?

Chapter 3: Who's the Leader?

As Skulcker along with Man-Ray and Beautiful Gorgeous finally arrived at their destination they were greeted by Hex and Charmcaster who were ready to give them another task.

"So what the heck are these amulets for anyway?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as she placed the amulet on the table.

"I believe that's none of your business" replied a voice behind Hex and Charmcaster.

Suddenly a strange man appeared in front of the three next to Hex and Charmcaster.

"Who the heck are you? Skulcker certainly wanted to know" asked Skulcker.

"Relax, I am a friend of your employer Vlad Plasmius" said the strange man in the robe.

"But your name, surely you must have one?" asked Man-Ray.

"You people can call me Vaati" replied Vaati as he revealed himself as he took off the hood of the robe, "I am the leader of the Occult to which your friends in the Syndicate and their allies have employed me."

"So why should we listen to someone like you?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as she got into her fighting stance, "I can easily take you on."

"I sure wouldn't do that" advised Hex, "Vaati is a very powerful wizard and it's best not to mess with him one wizard to another."

"Well I'm going anyway" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she leaped and was about to kick Vaati.

Suddenly Vaati used his staff and froze her in mid-air and then threw he across the room hitting the wall. She eventually regained consciousness from the attack.

"Does anyone else what another demonstration of my powers?" asked Vaati to Man-Ray and Skulcker.

"Oh no, you're the boss" replied Man-Ray as he placed the amulet on the table next to the other amulet.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Skulcker.

"I need you five to head to Fairy World and absorb as much power of Fairy World into this special amulet right here" replied Vaati as he handed it over to Hex, "I'll provide a portal for you people to head to Fairy World and back."

Vaati then pointed his staff to an empty area of the room and a portal opened up.

"Do not fail me" said Vaati to the others as they were heading into the portal.

As the five entered the portal and came out the other side they could tell that Fairy World was quite well alerted that they would arrive to steal the power source.

"Looks like it has heavy defenses" said Charmcaster as she notice the fairies flying about, "seems like somebody beat us here to warn them."

"No matter" said Skulcker as he readied a few butterfly nets where he usually kept his rockets, "I know their weakness. Skulcker will keep them at bay."

"What if anyone else comes our way?" asked Charmcaster.

"Leave that to us" replied Beautiful Gorgeous.

As Skulcker went to work in subduing the various fairies who were on portal and alert with the butterfly nets he had prepared, Hex, Charmcaster along with Beautiful Gorgeous and Man-Ray began to approach the main power source center of Fairy World. Before Hex or anyone else could do a thing to began an attempt to absorb the power, a ghost beam from nowhere almost hits Hex.

"I don't think you are going anywhere" said Danny as he stood by with his friends along with the Tennysons.

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy and his universal friends" said Beautiful Gorgeous

"This time Gorgeous is that you're outnumbered" said Jimmy as he signaled Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl to show off their N-Men powers.

"Ha, I can deal with those people" said Man-Ray as he leaned over to Beautiful Gorgeous, "I have experience in handling these sort of people."

"Fine" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she prepared to take on the Tennysons.

"I'll take care of these two" said Charmcaster referring to Danny and Danielle.

As Ben began to take on Beautiful Gorgeous, Ben changed himself into Stinkfly and began to shoot goo from Stinkfly's eyes. Beautiful Gorgeous managed to dodge the goo that was coming toward her, and leaped and gave Ben a good punch sending him crashing down to the ground. Ben then changed himself into Heatblast and began to give Gorgeous a run for her money.

"You four don't stand a chance against someone like me" laughed Man-Ray to Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby, "I have dealt with people like you before."

"You want to make that a bet?" asked Cindy.

Cindy then raced toward Man-Ray and gave him a good punch sending him nearly crashing into Chamcaster who was fighting Danny and Danielle and was giving the two Phantoms quite a hard time as she was using her magical bag of tricks against them. Man-Ray eventually recovered from the attack and then readied his laser that was attached to his wrist and began to fire at Cindy as she flew around trying to dodge it. It was then Sheen's turn as he raced around in circles of Man-Ray who was quite fed up as he used the laser to trip Sheen out of balance.

"Wow, were we that lame when we had those fancy suits on ourselves?" asked Patrick.

"I think we didn't even manage to hit them" replied Spongebob.

"Yep, pretty lame" sighed Patrick then he grabbed Spongebob, "say I know what to do."

"Wait Pat don't throw me into the middle of the battle!" cried Spongebob.

But Patrick was quite not so there in the head as he threw his friend Spongebob right toward Charmcaster who was giving Danny and Danielle a hard time. Danny and Danielle were both trying to dodge the bombs to which Charmcaster was throwing at them. As she was about to throw another magical bomb at the two Phantoms, Spongebob came flying screaming like a baby right toward her.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Charmcaster as she turned around.

Before Charmcaster could do anything to stop Spongebob, Spongebob managed to knock her bag off of her, giving both Danny and Danielle a fair fight.

"Thanks for the assistance" said Danny to Spongebob who was quite dizzy to which both he and Danielle began to give Charmcaster several good hits.

"Don't mention it" replied Spongebob as he walked off quite dizzy.

As the battle waged on between members of the Occult, Skulcker had finally joined in after subduing numerous fairies with the butterfly nets he used. He notice that Charmcaster was having quite some trouble handling Danny and Danielle so Skulcker readied his rockets and fired at the two Phantoms.

"Take that you two welts" laughed Skulcker.

While Danny and Danielle along with everybody else were fighting members of the Occult, Hex had finally arrived at the main power source of Fairy World. As he laid the amulet near the power source and began chanting. Before he could finish, a laser out of nowhere blasted the amulet from its place. As Hex turned around, he notice Timmy Turner was in his Crash Nebula outfit with the help of his "fairy programs" Cosmo and Wanda.

"You think this is going to be easy in retrieving the power from Fairy World?" asked Timmy as he held his ground.

"Impressive display" laughed Hex as he took out his staff then he began to fire some red beams from his staff, "but not good enough!"

"Timmy, this is certainly too much even for us" said Wanda as a red beam from Hex's staff managed to hit part of Wanda's hair.

"What, I see no danger here" said Cosmo as a red beam from Hex's staff turns Cosmo literally bald then Timmy and Wanda both look at him, "what?"

"No since I was so rudely interrupted" said Hex as he turned the attention to the amulet and began chanting.

As Hex continued chanting, the amulet that was near the power source began to give out a bright yellow glow. Much of the energy of the power source of Fairy World was then absorbed into the amulet and Hex made a hasty exit by providing a smoke screen as a cover. This eventually also gave enough time for Hex to get the other members of the Occult out of the predicament they were in when they were in the fight for their lives. As the smoke cleared, Timmy notice that the power source of Fairy World wasn't all drained as he feared a worse case scenario.

"What the heck happen?" asked Jimmy who came into the scene with everybody else.

"Seems like this Hex guy only took some of the energy from the power source and absorbed it in some sort of amulet" replied Timmy.

"So if Hex was absorbing part of the energy of the power source of Fairy World" said Grandpa Max, "there must be other sources of power to which the other amulets could absorb those powers."

"Of course there are" said Danny, "Pariah Dark the Ghost King in his lair would certainly have that sort amount of energy."

"And we shouldn't even forget the old Flying Dutchman" said Spongebob, "he's powered by that stuff as well."

"Then we got to stop this Occult before it absorbs the powers of those places" said Jimmy.

Meanwhile, members of the Occult had returned to the hideout where Vaati was waiting for them.

"Excellent" said Vaati as Hex handed over the amulet toward him.

"So when do we get paid for our job?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"In due time" replied Vaati, "but in the mean time I suggest the next target is you should really take the amulet you found in Skulcker's universe and absorb the magic that Pariah Dark uses."

"Don't worry" said Skulcker, "we certainly won't fail on that mission."


	4. Castle of Pariah Dark

Chapter 4: Castle of Pariah Dark

The Occult and its leader Vaati have finally arrived at Pariah Dark's castle. Vaati readied the amulet that would absorb much of Pariah Dark's powers into the amulet.

"I want you people to secure this area" said Vaati as he turned to the members of the Occult.

"As you wish" bowed Hex.

As members of the Occult began to get in their positions to fight their nemeses, Vaati blew open a hole in the wall leading to the tomb of Pariah Dark.

"The tomb of Pariah Dark" said Vaati as he observed the tomb, "just the type of power I need to resurrect old Ganondorf."

"I don't think you're going anywhere" said a voice behind Vaati.

As he turned around he notice the Fright Knight who drew his sword ready to fight.

"I am the Fright Knight and I am here to stop someone like you from freeing Pariah Dark" said the Fright Knight.

As the Fright Knight and Vaati began to clash with their weapons, Jimmy and his friends had finally arrived onto the scene.

"This looks like the place" said Jimmy who was at the wheel of his hovercraft.

"Yep, it sure does" said Danny who was in the Specter Speeder with Tucker at the wheel.

"And it looks like it's certainly hero time" said Ben who was also in the Specter Speeder with Grandpa Max and Gwen as he changed himself into Heatblast.

"This is certainly going to be fun firing at these welts" said Skulcker as he gave an evil smile while he readied his weapons.

"Ditto" said Man-Ray as he readied his laser gun that was attached to his wrist.

"Okay" said Jimmy as he turned to Danny and Danielle, "you know what to do."

"Right" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at Skulcker, destroying one of his weapons.

"So you want to play tough you welts?" asked Skulcker then he began to fire his rockets, "Then take some of this you welts!"

"I'll handle these rockets" said Ben as Heatblast as he blasted toward the rockets and using Heatblast's powers to destroy each of the oncoming rockets.

"Looks like it's up to me" said Man-Ray as he began to fire his laser gun at Ben.

"I don't think so" said Ben as he threw a fireball destroying Man-Ray's laser gun.

"My hand!" cried Man-Ray as he held it which was quite burnt.

"Allow me to show you how it's done" said Hex.

Hex then aimed his staff right at Ben who was quite busy trying to destroy the rockets that Skulcker launched. Before Hex could fire a shot, Danielle noticed it and fired her ghost beam at Hex's staff, knocking it right off his hand.

"I'll handle this" said Charmcaster as he uncle was recovering from the attack and threw some of her magical bombs at the Specter Speeder.

"Just what we need" said Tucker who was trying to take control of the wheel and dodging the magical bombs that were coming toward them.

"Let's go get them already" said Danielle as she and Danny got out of the Specter Speeder and began to fire back with their ghost beams at Charmcaster and Hex.

"Looks like they could need some help" said Cindy who along with her friends had got their N-Men powers ready.

"Right" said Jimmy, "you go help them out. I'll deal with this leader of the Occult. Timmy, you come along with me for some backup along with Spongebob and Patrick."

As Jimmy's friends got busy in aiding Danny, Danielle and Ben fighting Skulcker, Beautiful Gorgeous, Man-Ray, Hex and Charmcaster, Jimmy and his remaining allies busted right into the tomb chamber of Pariah Dark where they notice that Vaati the leader of the Occult was engaged in a battle with the Fright Knight.

"It's about time help arrived" said the Fright Knight who was doing his best to ward off Vaati.

"Don't worry" said Timmy then he turns to Cosmo and Wanda, "poof me into some sort of knight outfit so I can help this guy out."

"Will do Timmy" said Cosmo as he and Wanda poofed Timmy into a knight outfit with sword and armor.

"Can you do us?" asked Patrick.

"Sorry, we only work for the boy in pink hat" replied Wanda.

"Darn it" said Patrick.

"But I think what you guys could do for me is to distract that fellow fighting the Fright Knight" said Jimmy.

"No problem" said Spongebob.

As Vaati continued to fight off Timmy in his knight suit along with the Fright Knight, Patrick and Spongebob walked right up to Vaati.

"Uh, excuse me, but are you a magician?" asked Patrick as Vaati warded off the Fright Knight and Timmy.

"What kind of a creature are you?" asked Vaati, "I never seen such a strange one like you."

"Come on, do a magic trick for us!" cried Patrick.

"Oh forget you people" replied Vaati as he took out his staff and began to fire at Spongebob and Patrick.

As Spongebob and Patrick began to run around the room, the Fright Knight along with Timmy and Jimmy found the right spot. Jimmy then fired the laser from his watch and the chandler fell almost right on Vaati had he not dodged it. Vaati then fired his staff at the Fright Knight, Jimmy and Timmy sending them crashing against the wall and knocking them unconscious. He then turned his attention toward Patrick and Spongebob.

"We got to do something and help them" said Wanda as she notice that Patrick and Spongebob were cowering in fear of this Vaati character.

"You two are the most annoying pests I have ever come across" said Vaati as he began to approach them.

"W-w-what are you going to do to us?" asked Patrick as he was shivering in a corner with Spongebob.

"Stay away from them" replied Wanda as she floated up to Vaati.

"Buzz off fairies" said Vaati as he used his staff and fired a beam knocking Cosmo and Wanda right toward Timmy as he was trying to recover from the attack.

"Let's get out of here Patrick" said Spongebob to Patrick.

"Right behind you" said Patrick as they ran out like cowards.

"Now it's just me and the tomb of Pariah Dark" said Vaati as he began to walk toward the tomb.

"You're not thinking of resurrecting him are you not?" asked the Fright Knight as he recovered from the attack.

"I'm going to do something much worse than that" replied Vaati as he took out his amulet, "I am going to absorb Pariah Dark's energy into this amulet."

Vaati then raised the amulet up high and pointed it right toward the tomb. He then began to chant some spell words and suddenly the green glowing energy could be seen leaving the tomb of Pariah Dark right into the amulet.

"He's absorbing the energy of Pariah Dark!" cried Jimmy as he finally regained consciousness.

"No duh" said the Fright Knight as he got up ready to fight Vaati.

Before Jimmy, Timmy or the Fright Knight could do anything, Vaati decided it was time to retaliate against the three along against Cosmo and Wanda. He had finally finished absorbing the necessary energy from the tomb of Pariah Dark and just in time as members of the Occult had finally entered the scene.

"It's about time you finished your part of the deal" said Beautiful Gorgeous who was dodging the ghost beams from Danny and Danielle.

"Yea, Skulcker has had enough of this" said Skulcker.

"Alright, alright" said Vaati as he took his staff, "I'll make an exit for all of us."

As Vaati and members of the Occult were about to leave the scene through the portal Vaati had created, Jimmy saw his chance and took a tracking device from his pocket and threw it right on Vaati's back who didn't even notice it as they were leaving.

"Well, this was certainly a waste of our time" said Cindy as she came into the scene with everybody else, "it looks like they got away again."

"Not to worry" said Jimmy, "this time I placed a tracking device on their leader. It's a new type of tracking device I have been working on, one that can be detected in any universe to where this Occult group travels to."

"Seems something useful to me" said Danny.

"Spongebob" said Jimmy as he turned to him, "I think it's time we head back to your universe. I suspect there are some magical items to which the leader of the Occult would surely like to absorb."

"Oh old Dutchy would be so pleased that I have friends like you" said Spongebob.


	5. The Dutchman's Treasure

Chapter 5: The Dutchman's Treasure

Jimmy and his dimensional universal friends had finally arrived in Spongebob's universe to warn the Flying Dutchman of the Occult attempting to retrieve his treasure.

"So Spongebob" said Jimmy as he turned to him, "where does the Flying Dutchman reside?"

"Oh that's an easy one" replied Spongebob, "last time I saw him, he was just a few paces from my house after he spent months of recuperation."

"Say, why is there a bunch of people from some sort of different universes standing right outside my house?!" shouted Squidward as he poked his head out of the window of his house.

"Don't worry Squidward, we're on our way out of here" said Jimmy as he and his dimensional universal friends left the area.

"It's about time for some peace and quite" said Squidward as he turned to his clarinet.

Before Squidward could practice on his clarinet like he usually does, he heard a loud flash outside and peaked out the window and notice a strange white figure with a staff along with several other people.

"Oh great, what the heck is going on here?!" shouted Squidward as he poked his head out of the window.

Before Squidward could expect a proper response from the group's leader, Vaati raised his staff and levitated Squidward right out of his house and onto the ground.

"W-w-what's going on, w-w-who are you people?" asked Squidward as he was quite shaken up.

"Listen to me you welt" replied Skulcker as he grabbed Squidward's neck, "we're looking for the Flying Dutchman. Have you seen him?"

"H-h-he was j-j-just a few paces away from his area" said Squidward as sweat began to run down his forehead, "he usually likes to hang around these parts."

"Good enough for me" said Hex.

"Now please, if you people will just be on your way, I'll be on mine" said Squidward, "and that's getting back to my clarinet."

"Here, let me help you on that" said Vaati as he used his staff and levitated Squidward and threw him crashing right through the window he came out of.

"That's a good one" laughed Man-Ray as they began to head toward their destination.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends were warning the Flying Dutchman of the Occult coming his way.

"So let me get this straight, you big headed boy are saying there is a group known as the Occult that is coming to retrieve my treasure?" asked the Flying Dutchman.

"Pretty much" replied Jimmy.

Then the Flying Dutchman then began to make his usual malevolent laughter.

"That's a good one!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

"Listen Dutchman" said Cindy as she asserted herself toward the ghost pirate, "we're here to save any part of your treasure that might be a target of this Occult. The Occult has been quite troublesome for us."

"Okay, okay" said the Flying Dutchman, "you don't have to get testy with me."

"We don't have much time" said Danny, "the Occult could be just around the corner."

"Then we don't have much time" said the Flying Dutchman, "I'm going to deputize all of you into me crew, temporary speaking of course if we're ever going to get this Occult off me back."

"So what positions do we get to be assigned to?" asked Gwen.

"I don't think we're going to have time to find out" replied Grandpa Max as he notice members of the Occult coming toward their way.

"You, you, you, you, you and you" said the Flying Dutchman as he pointed to Jimmy, Danielle, Ben, Danny, Timmy and Spongebob, "you six are going to come with me to where me treasure resides and help me protect my most prized possessions. As for the rest of you, you'll be warding off those Occult members."

"Right behind you captain" said Spongebob as he along with Jimmy, Danielle, Ben, Danny and Timmy followed the Dutchman into the basement of his ship.

As members of the Occult were just about to jump onboard the ship, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl got their N-Men powers ready.

"I wonder if it's time for Lucky Girl to return" said Gwen as she placed on her Lucky Girl costume.

"Well, well, well" said Hex as he and the other members of the Occult had finally arrived onto the ship, "if it isn't Lucky Girl."

"I don't think you two should waste your strength on her" said Vaati to Hex and Charmcaster and Beautiful Gorgeous, "but come with me to where the Dutchman's treasure is and you'll be in for a real fight."

"Fine with me" said Charmcaster.

"I suppose I can have a real work out for once" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

As the three left, it was just Man-Ray, Skulcker versus everybody else.

"Oh goodie" said Skulcker as he cracked his knuckles, "more welts for us to target."

"Same here" said Man-Ray as he readied his weapon on his wrist.

As Skulcker and Man-Ray began to fire their weapons at Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen, Sheen went into action and began circling the two quite fast.

"Nah, nah, you two can't hit me!" shouted Sheen.

"He's trying to make me dizzy" said Man-Ray.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this welt" said Skulcker as he used a laser which temporary blinded Sheen.

"Ah, my eyes, I can't see!" cried Sheen as he began to run out of control and runs right into Gwen, Grandpa Max and Patrick.

"Hey, that must be some neat trick with the laser" said Patrick.

"Uh, no" said Grandpa Max who was getting Sheen off of himself, "it can make people be temporarily blind."

"Blind, what/s blind?" asked Patrick.

As both Grandpa Max and Gwen both began to sigh with Patrick's idiocy, Cindy used her powers and gave Skulcker a good punch sending him flying right into a pile of cannon balls. Skulcker then recovered and flew right toward Cindy and began to fire his rockets at her. Libby notice this and used her powers and produced a shield around Cindy which deflected the rockets away from her. It was now Man-Ray's turn as he turned his weapon onto Libby, Carl used his powers and sent a shockwave right toward Man-Ray sending him falling right into a barrel.

"These welts are giving a run for our money" said Skulcker then he notice Patrick drooling quite a bit, "well, most of them."

"I say we put the ante up on them" said Man-Ray as he readied all sorts of weaponry from both of his wrists.

"A fine idea" laughed Skulcker as he readied similar sort of weaponry, "just what I was thinking in dealing with these welts."

As Skulcker and Man-Ray continued their attacks against Gwen, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen who finally recovered from being temporarily blinded, Vaati along with Beautiful Gorgeous, Hex and Charmcaster had finally arrived in the basement of the ship. As Hex used his staff to light the room, he notices all sorts of treasures of wealth.

"Looking for something?" asked Danielle as she stood right in front of them.

"Stand aside child" said Hex, "you don't want to mess with us."

"Oh, but I think you would want to mess with someone with the likes of me" said Ben as he was Diamondhead.

"And don't forget me" said Danny as he fired his ghost beam at Hex who dodged it.

"And me" said Jimmy who appeared with the Flying Dutchman.

"Or me" said Timmy as he appeared in his Cliff outfit.

"And don't forget Spongebob!" cried Spongebob as he leaped right in front of the three in his karate stance.

"You people are really getting on my nerves" said Vaati as he used his staff and sent a wave of energy sending everybody except the Flying Dutchman into the pile of various treasures, "tell me Dutchman, where is the Book of Resurrection?"

"Oh, that old thing?" asked the Flying Dutchman, "I thought it was some sort of goofy novel, why would you want that?"

"Because I can entrap you in this amulet I have right here" said Vaati as he showed the amulet to the Flying Dutchman.

"Oh, that" said the Flying Dutchman as sweat began to run down his forehead then he takes the Book of Resurrection out of his pocket, "well, I don't want you to mess anything up anymore."

"Dutchman!" cried Jimmy as he got up, "Why are you surrendering to the Occult?"

"Well, let's just say me old days as fighting as a real pirate are all over" replied the Flying Dutchman, "personally, I just like to scare the living daylights out of everybody these days."

"Thank you for your corporation" said Vaati as he was about to leave the scene with Beautiful Gorgeous, Hex and Charmcaster, "I can assure you once Ganondorf has been resurrected he'll leave you alone unlike with the rest of these pests."

"Who the heck is Ganondorf?" asked Danny as he recovered from the attack by Vaati.

"I'm not sure" replied Jimmy, "but if you know anyone that can provide information on this Ganondorf, we may have a chance to know why the Occult exists."

"Hey Nurdtron" cried Cindy who was coughing and came into the basement, "that strange wizard used some sort of smoke screen to get Skulcker and Man-Ray out of the fight."

"Looks like we have to get back to the lab" said Jimmy.

"Aw, but I didn't get to use my alien" complained Ben who was still Diamondhead.

"Well, let me know whenever you people will need me" said the Flying Dutchman as he waving goodbye to Jimmy and his friends who were grumbling for the Dutchman's lack of help.


	6. Ganon Who?

Chapter 6: Ganon Who?

Jimmy and his friends were quite confused as who was this Ganondorf that Vaati was speaking about along with other members of the Occult. With the help from Danny Phantom, Jimmy and the rest of his friends were at Clockworks dealing with the matter.

"I knew it would come to this one of these days" sighed Clockwork who had his back turned on Jimmy, Danny and the rest of their friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy.

"You people are not dealing with any ordinary enemy" replied Clockwork, "this Vaati has always been known to work as a proxy willingly or otherwise spoken for Ganondorf."

"What's so bad about this Ganondorf?" asked Grandpa Max.

"What's bad about him" replied Clockwork, "is that he has learned to mold time and space into his own image."

"But what sort of powers could enable him to do such a thing?" asked Jimmy.

"Ganon was powered by the forces of the Twilight" replied Clockwork, "he attempts to take over his own universe with that sort of power. Now that your old nemeses known as the Syndicate with new additional members such as Vilgax and Dr. Animo joining the team have fallen into that realm where Ganon remains trap may have already fused themselves with the powers of the Twilight Realm."

"But what do you think the Occult is likely planning to do?" asked Cindy.

"With the amulets the members of the Occult have been stealing quite recently" replied Clockwork, "seems like they're preparing to resurrect Ganon."

"Is there no way we can stop someone like him?" asked Gwen.

"I could give you people the location of where the resurrection could likely take place" replied Clockwork as he turned to his observer screen and began to use his staff to change the scenes, "but I have to tell you something else to you people. None of you are that powerful enough to defeat Ganondorf or his minions he likely controls in the Twilight Realm."

"But what about my aliens in the Omnitrix?" asked Ben.

"Sorry" replied Clockwork as he shook his head, "I believe none of them can withstand his power or what the sort of power from the Twilight your old nemeses are being powered up by."

"But can you please give us a hint of who we could look for that can help us with our problem with this Ganondorf fellow?" asked Danny.

"Yea, I don't want Ultralord to disappear because of this Ganondorf" said Sheen.

"Well, if you people are that quite concern about your universes" said Clockwork, "there are at least two people I can suggest to you that can help you."

"For the love of Ultralord!" shrieked Sheen as he began to shake Clockwork, "Please tell us so that I can be able to watch Ultralord for another day!"

"Alright, alright, alright" said Clockwork as he pushed Sheen away then he used his staff and switched to an image of what seem like an elf wearing a green tunic, "this would be the first person you would need to find. His name is Link and he has experience in defeating this Ganondorf."

"Could you give us the universe this Link character is located?" asked Jimmy.

"Certainly" replied Clockwork as he switched it to Hyrule, "you may still have some time before Ganondorf is resurrected."

"Great" said Jimmy, "I think Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl along with the Tennysons should go and find this Link character in Hyrule. What about the other one who could help us defeat this Ganondorf?"

"Glad you ask that question" said Clockwork as he used his staff and began to switch the various scenes on the observer, "you Jimmy and the rest of you are to find the Te Xuan Ze."

"Who the heck is the Te Xuan Ze?" asked Timmy.

"The Te Xuan Ze is suppose to be the protector of all magic" replied Wanda, "and whenever Cosmo decides to screw things up."

"Yea, I get a lot of people mad" said Cosmo, "especially having Jorgen losing all of his stars in one day."

"Well enough of that" said Clockwork, "you people better get going and recruiting new members to your team if you are going to stop Ganondorf from resurrecting if you can make it on time."

"You bet we can" said Jimmy.

As Clockwork sent Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Danny and Danielle to find the Te Xuan Ze and Cindy and the others to find this Link character, Clockwork switched the scene after everybody left the scene to the area where Vaati along with members of the Occult had arrived with the stolen amulets.

"When are we ever going to get paid for our work?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous who was quite anxious in receiving the money she wanted.

"Yea, Skulcker is getting quite impatient too" replied Skulcker.

"Same here with me" said Man-Ray, "I thought going back to villainy and playing with the big boys and girls like you people would earn me greater cash."

"You three will all get your reward soon enough" said Vaati as he turned to them, "in the mean time we'll began a spell that would get the Syndicate back into this realm before we resurrect old Ganon."

"Let us begin if you three would want to receive your reward" added Hex.

"Fine" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous as she along with Skulcker and Man-Ray handed over the amulets to Vaati.

As Beautiful Gorgeous, Skulcker and Man-Ray handed over the amulets that were powered up; Vaati placed the amulets in some sort of a hexagon type of a shape and began to make some sort of strange chanting sounds along with Hex and Charmcaster joining in.

"Uh, is this some sort of magic trick?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as the hexagon shape began to have a dark yellowish glow around it.

"Skulcker has never seen this sort of trick before" added Skulcker.

Suddenly a portal appeared right in the center of the hexagon shape and entered from the portal, Vilgax, Dr. Animo along with the Syndicate. As the portal closed behind them, Skulcker noticed there was something not quite right with Vlad or the others. There was a glowing black aura around all of them except for the ones who had summoned them back.

"Skulcker wants to know what the heck happen his client" said Skulcker to Vlad.

"Glad you asked" said Vlad who approached Skulcker, "I along with my fellow members of the Syndicate and my new allies Vilgax and Dr. Animo have befriended Ganondorf. You see, he seeks the same desire we all seek and that is total control and the destruction of all of our nemeses."

"Yes" said Vilgax, "and soon with these new found powers from the Twilight Realm, we can finally rule our own universes."

"So when do we meet this big cheese known as Ganondorf?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous who was still pretty anxious.

"Actually" replied a voice which a portal was opening up and a figure began walking out of it, "I am he."

"So what do you people say we get down to business?" asked Plankton as he began to make an evil malevolent laughter along with everybody else joining in.

The scene then switches back to Clockwork who was observing the entire event unfolding.

"This can be quite a predicament" said Clockwork.


End file.
